CTU Security
CTU Security guards were responsible for the physical protection of Counter Terrorist Unit buildings, offices and its agents. They controlled entry and exit from the CTU Los Angeles building and aided CTU in holding prisoners and maintaining the security of the building. CTU Security often found themselves outdone by perpetrators of Attacks on CTU Los Angeles. Organization and equipment CTU Security guards reported to the Director of the CTU Domestic Unit they work at. Guards controlled the entry and exit of CTU employees, guarded prisoners, and provided security. During a Lockdown, CTU Security Guards were responsible for preventing the entry or exit of anyone in the building and for eliminating or capturing all hostile persons in the building. CTU Security guards wore uniforms consisting of black slacks, a red/black or white shirt with the CTU logo, and a black duty belt. They were equipped with a radio, a handgun, and other law enforcement-related pieces of gear. Day 1 During Day 1 CTU Security guards completed their normal duties throughout most of the day. Guards assisted agents from District initiate a lock-down in order to prevent Jack Bauer from leaving. After Nina Myers was discovered to be a mole, George Mason initiated a lock-down. CTU security attempted to prevent Nina from escaping, but she shot and killed the agents in her way with a suppressed pistol. CTU Field Agents finally caught her after Jack Bauer confronted Nina in the CTU building’s parking lot. Day 2 During Day 2 CTU security responded to the bomb attack on CTU, securing the building after it had been compromised. They also guarded Nina Myers after she had been brought in to help locate the nuclear bomb. CTU security participated in the arrest of Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler for working outside of CTU protocol. After the transfer of Marie Warner to CTU, CTU security guarded her for the remainder of the day. Day 3 during Day 3]] During Day 3 CTU Security guards assisted Michelle Dessler in capturing Gael Ortega, who was thought to be a mole. Gael got past the first layer of guards but was cornered by Michelle and another group of guards just as external security was put into place. CTU Security again guarded Nina Myers. After attempting to commit suicide during interrogation, Nina escaped while being operated upon. She killed several CTU Security guards while trying to escape. During her escape a full security sweep of the building was ordered. CTU Security prevented Ryan Chappelle from trying to leave the CTU building and escape being killed in accordance with Stephen Saunders’ latest demand. Tony Almeida incapacitated several CTU Security guards, including Pete, with a stun gun in order to free Jane Saunders so he could exchange her for Michelle Dessler, who was being held hostage by Saunders. After Tony’s arrest for treason, he was guarded by CTU Security in a holding room. Day 4 During Day 4, CTU security guards arrested Sarah Gavin when she was accused of being a mole. She was released, but then a few hours later she was fired by Michelle Dessler and security guards escorted Sarah off the premises. Day 5 during Day 5.]] During Day 5, CTU security admitted two hostiles into the building. The first was Hank, an assassin trying to kill Jack Bauer. He murdered Dr. Paulson and posed as him, but when he attempted to shoot his primary target, Jack fought him and killed him. The second, a Dawn Brigade terrorist named Ostroff, entered the building using Lynn McGill’s stolen and hacked keycard. McGill told Bill Buchanan about his keycard later, and a check was initiated to see if anyone had entered the building with his card. When it was found that someone had, Bill ordered a lockdown. During the lockdown Ostroff took a CTU security guard hostage and tried to get him to open a door. When an alarm sounded because of the lockdown, he shot the guard and took his radio. Jack Bauer, who was pursuing him, noticed and ordered the CTU security guards to the roof in order to trick Ostroff. He succeeded and shot Ostroff after he pulled a concealed weapon. Bauer found a timer for a Sentox nerve gas canister, and a Code Six evacuation was ordered. Due to the confusion as a result of switching from a lock down to an evacuation, many CTU personnel were killed, including a large number of CTU security guards. CTU security guards attempted to prevent Jack Bauer from interrogating Audrey Raines, who had been implicated as a mole. Day 6 During Day 6, CTU Security helped capture Jack Bauer after he gave a sensitive Russian defense circuit board to Cheng Zhi in return for Audrey Raines. After Jack escaped and tried to prevent a risky procedure from being done on Audrey, CTU Security assisted a small TAC team breach the room where Jack had barricaded himself. They escorted him back to holding. When the Chinese attacked CTU they had just begun going on alert as all of the security cameras had been disabled. The Chinese commandos caught the guards unaware and killed many before they had the chance to draw their weapons. CTU agents held hostage overpowered their captors just as a TAC team led by Mike Doyle entered the building. Day 8 during Day 8.]] During the afternoon of Day 8, CTU Security escorted journalist Meredith Reed after her arrest at the United Nations. Shortly after, when Jack Bauer sneaked into the CTU Armory, Director Brian Hastings arrived with CTU Security to detain him. Security in the parking lot also warned Dana Walsh of Kevin Wade's visit. At almost 4:00am, Kayla Hassan arrived at CTU, unknowingly carrying an EMP device in her car. After security pulled her out, one of the guards tried to move the car, but the EMP detonated killing him instantly. Later that morning, when Dana Walsh tried to escape CTU, Guard Jim Payne tried to stop her, but she shot him and another guard, killing both of them. Notable CTU Security guards * Benson * Gerrard * G. Harding * Matthews * Paul * Pete * Jim Payne * Randall Sikes * Steve * Stevens * Harry Swinton * Wilson * Young Background information and notes * CTU Security guards may have originally been private security contractors. This would explain the switch of uniforms in Day 4. * The guards were seen equipped with Beretta 92F or PX4 Storm pistols. * The guards are often ridiculed by fans of the show due to their usual ineptness. They are usually seen getting shot, being fooled by terrorists or being overpowered by somebody. * Their actions, as criticized above, have been related to the "stormtrooper effect." Category:CTU *